Consumer products may comprise one or more perfumes and/or perfume systems that can provide a desired scent to such product and/or a situs that is contacted with such a product and/or mask an undesirable odor. While current perfumes and perfume systems provide desirable odors, consumers continue to seek products that have scents that may be long lasting and that are tailored to their individual desires—unfortunately the pool of perfumes and perfume systems that is available is still too limited to meet such desires. Thus, perfumers need an ever larger pool of perfumes and perfume systems.
Applicants believe that the compositions disclosed herein meet such need as such compositions include perfume reaction products, and perfumed compositions comprising new perfumes and perfume systems including perfume reaction products.